The invention relates generally to a cleaning apparatus and in particular to a bottle brush and nipple brush combination.
Adults often use a bottle to feed infants. These bottles typically have an artificial nipple which the infant sucks on to extract baby formula contained in the bottle. To limit growth of potentially harmful bacteria, it is recommended to clean the bottle and nipple after each use. Due to the shapes of the bottle and nipple, and due to the materials with which they are typically made, different devices such as brushes of differing materials and shapes are often used to clean the bottle and the nipple.